The Pursuit of Rose Hathaway
by RozaDimka
Summary: Dimitri is convinced he's in love with Rose. Rose is just as convinced he's just mad. Will Dimitri be able to woo her with his bad boy charm? And will he still love her when her imperfections start to show? A cute, funny and a little cliché story.


_**Hey guys, here's a new story that I've worked on. Not sure if I'll continue but read on and help me decide :)**_

_**Some of you may notice that this used to be Sydrian because I thought Adrian might be more suited to the main character. But my heart lies in Rose and Dimitri so I couldn't carry on without **_**_substituting them instead. So hope you don't mind!_**

"But I love you!"

I can't believe it. I turn around extra slowly just to add to the drama, my expression moulded into one of comical shock. And drop the expression.

"No you don't," I say, exasperated. Seriously, guys just throw around 'love' like its nothing. Okay I can believe he may like me a little, maybe he's a bit attracted to me but love? No way.

"You don't know how I feel. Like all I think about is you and it's actually driving me crazy. You are just so wonderful, Rose, you don't even know it."

"Actually, I'm aware of how wonderful I am. But I still don't think you love me." I turn away from him, I needing to leave this madness. How cheesy was that? 'all I think about is you' - seriously? But he catches my arm instantaneously as if he knew I would do that.

"Look, maybe I said love too quickly, although I doubt it. But can you at least give me a shot? We can find out whether there's something between us. You can't deny that there is something."

"Dimitri, I don't mean to be so rude, but I feel nothing." I immediately regret saying that, seeing the crestfallen expression on his face. So I add, "But I guess I haven't really given you a shot."

"How about a date. Tonight at 6?"

"Sorry, I'm working. Tomorrow?"

"I'm working," he sighed.

"Look this just isn't going to work." I say, giving up already.

"Oh so you can't date me because you're working on Thursday and I'm working on Friday?" He shoots back, slightly annoyed at my negativity.

"But Dimitri I don't even know you," I try to reason.

"I know, and that's the point of the date. To get to know for me to get to know you."

"You might be a pedophile." I joke, shrugging at his unimpressed expression.

"I'm not that bad, Rose." He says, seriously.

"I was only joking," I say, knowing that it wasn't about that. I had rejected him like 5 times in this conversation. Must've deflated his ego.

"No I mean is it really that hard to spend a little time with me?" He asks, looking a bit dejected.

"It's not that Dimitri. It's just-"

"Just what?"

"Well..."

"Just tell me already!"

"Alright, alright. I just haven't had a good experience with relationships." I admit.

He cracks a smile, "Well that's one thing we have in common."

"Then how come you're so eager. I mean, how come you actually want to get into a relationship?"

"Because I feel something for you that I have never experienced before and I don't want to let it go without knowing what it is," He says softly. I would've melted if I wasn't so against this.

"I get it but I'm not ready."

"One date," He says.

"I'll think about it." I say, diplomatically.

"Can I at least have your number?" He pleads.

"Nope," I say smiling, "because I've got yours."

"Rose, please give me a chance. Bye and good luck." He says, looking at me earnestly.

Good luck for what? I think. Maybe he's given up hope that I'll call him.

"Bye," I call after him as he leaves.

Good going Rose, I think. First week of uni and already got asked on a date. Just after I had promised myself a 6 months no dating regime.

I return to my room, only to see Mia beaming at me eagerly. Uh oh.

"Sooo?" She drags the word out.

"Sooo?" I echo.

"Come on what was Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome saying to you?" She asks, excitedly.

"How did you know it was Dimitri?" I ask, surprised.

"They do have windows on the campus." She says with a 'duh' tone and rolls her eyes.

"Mia you're so nosy!" Lissa shouts from the other room.

"So are you! Shut up and do your homework," Mia shoots back.

I debated whether to tell her or not. The thing is I wanted some advice but I already knew Mia's: Go out with him because he's hot. Yes, he was hot but that wasn't really my criteria. But I decided to tell her anyway.

"He asked me out," I say waiting for Mia's inevitable squealing.

"Oh my god!" She squeals, "you said yes right?"

"I said I'll think about it." I say cautiously. She was so going to yell in my ear.

Instead it was Lissa who came yelling, "You said no to Dimitri Belikov!"

"Caught you red handed Liss. Don't ever accuse me of being nosy, at least I'm open about it," Mia says shaking her head in mock disappointment.

"She said no to Dimitri," Lissa reiterates.

"Ohhh," Mia says with twinkling eyes. I did not expect that.

"Oh?"

"You're playing hard to get." She concludes.

"Oh of course," Lissa says, relieved.

"You see Lissa and Dimitri have known each other from high school and she's had a crush on him for years." Mia explains Lissa's outburst, "but it's okay. A certain Christian is catching her eye now."

Lissa blushes furiously.

"Oh good. But it doesn't matter because I'm not just playing hard to get, I really don't know." I say, begging them to believe me.

"Okay. Well Dimitri does have some rep on him," Mia starts.

"What kind of rep?" I interject.

"Of using girls and stuff. He's a bit of a player. Do you think he's being sincere to you?"

"I don't know," I shrug, "he told me he loves me."

"What?" Both of them exclaim.

"Yeah but that actually makes me more doubtful because its impossible for him to love me," I explain, "I've known him for 3 days and in one of the he told me he hated me."

"Yeah but as Mia said, I've known him for ages. He doesn't usually say stuff like that. It must mean something." Lissa says.

"Whatever, I don't believe it," I say dismissively.

"Poor guy," Mia shakes her head at me, "what did he say after you said you don't believe him?"

"He said we should go on a date to at least try this thing out. See what his feelings, get to know each other."

"That's so reasonable! Why did you say no?" Mia exclaims.

"We'll I've had a bad experience with relationships and I decided to go off dating for 6 months. Right now is month 2," I explain.

"You didn't know you'd find a guy who loves you," she points out.

"He doesn't love me," I tell her.

"You can't be sure!"

"Oh shush."

"But seriously. Just do it. You might regret this moment all your life." She dramatises.

"Yeah right," I scoff.

"Well to be honest, no one's telling you to get into a relationship. Just go on a date and see if you think you'd want to see him again. It won't be a relationship until you say so."

"Alright I'll call him," I surrender. I don't know if I actually don't mind doing this or if I've just been peer pressured.

"Yes!" Both of them shouted.

"Or do you want him to call you?" Mia says suggestively.

"Give the guy a break!" Lissa defended him at once.

"I didn't give him my number," I smile cheekily.

"You are too much Rose," Lissa smiles back.

I leave the room, feeling unexpectedly hopeful. But I tell myself to stop it at once. What if he disappointed me? I didn't want to have any expectation of him. That way, there will be no pain. I definitely didn't want to repeat what happened with Jesse. Oh god. I close my eyes, feeling suddenly down again. The pain was still there. I thought I had healed a lot quicker because of all the changes in my life. Exams and uni had taken my attention off him. But I hadn't really healed. I'd just ignored the pain.

"Guys I can't do this," I tell them, coming out in the living room again.

"Why not?" Lissa asks, surprised.

"I told you, I haven't had a good experience with relationships. I need some time to heal before I can do this. Maybe not another 4 months but I need some time. I can't deal with boys right now."

"Well, just say you want to meet him as a friend and that your not ready for an actual relationship. That way you'll get to know him and he'll get to know you but there won't be any drama." Lissa suggested.

"You know, that's a pretty good idea. I might just do that. But can I leave it till tomorrow?" I ask.

"No you'll break his heart."

"Ah alright. But only if you come with me." I compromise.

"What?"

"You said we're meeting up as friends," I remind her.

"Okay fine. What time?" She asks.

"I haven't spoken to him yet. But are free on Saturday lunch?"

"Yep. That should be fine."

"Cool."

"Good luck," she calls as I walk back into my room. I call him, knowing he'll be surprised.

"Hello." He speaks into the phone.

"What about saturday lunchtime at Frankie and Benny's?" I ask.

"Rose?" He exclaims.

"Yes or no?"

"Yes! I swear you won't regret it."

"We'll see in a few days time."

"I'll pick you up at 12 sharp."

"Ugh that's a bit early for a saturday don't you think?" I ask seriously.

He laughs, "Okay then 1."

"Wow your generous. No it's fine I'll get there myself, I need to get some petrol in my car anyway."

"Come on Rose, it's more romantic."

"And another thing. I don't want to get into this relationship shit. I am really not ready for that. But I don't mind if we just see each other as friends. So I'm only coming if I can bring Lissa along. Are you in?" I ask.

"Yes. If that's what you want, it's fine with me." He says, probably a bit disappointed.

"Good. See you on Saturday."

"Can't wait. Bye."

"Bye."

I stare at the phone after the call has ended. Oh god. What have I gotten myself into? Just two days ago I met him. One day he told me he hated me, the other he said I was 'quite cool' and now he says he loves me. What a guy.

_**So, like it? Hate it? Tell me because all comments are appreciated. I want to know if I should continue this story. To be honest I don't know if I'll have the time etc. It was just because I was bored of revision and had seen this great movie that I thought, lets write. So I'm **_**_still quite doubtful and I'd love to have some help. Thank you! xx_**


End file.
